


Affection - Ace x Reader

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, couple bonding, lets be nice to the younger brother, luffy can not handle third wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Ace cuddles with reader.





	

Modern AU!

Ace had a rather bad day so far. He rather doesn't want to think about it right now. The man sighed as he finally got out of his car to head over to the elevator that was in the parking lot of his apartment.

He mindlessly entered and pushed the button of his floor. When the doors opened to the right floor, he stepped out and whipped his apartment key to its doorknob. Ace closed the door behind him and threw his keys to the little bowl that was atop a certain small table.

"(Y/n)?" He called to his girlfriend as he glanced around the area. Immediately seeing a person curled on the couch by their side. A sigh was released and a rather peaceful smile graced his lips.

The sanctum of his serenity.

The goddess he believed and worshipped.

He slipped his feet out of his shoes and sauntered towards the couch. His onyx black eyes stared at the woman that he gave all his love to. Her knees were close to her chest and her arms clipped under the side of her head which were pressed against the pillow. Ace gingerly lift her legs up to stretch them across the rather large couch and pushed her body to let her lay on her back. Then her arms were situated by her sides.

The reason why he did that was to lay down on top of her, his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck and shoulder, his arms lazily wrapped around her waist.

Her scent gave a certain degree of calmness whenever she was with him. The man cuddled with his woman and closed his eyes. Unconsciously letting the tip of his nose rub against the side of her neck. His hold on her tightened and he simply relaxed on top of her. His consciousness falling into a rather untroubled sleep.

~

She was waving in and out on her sleep. (Y/n) wanted to shift her sleeping position before going back to her dreamless dreams. But as she was about to, she felt this weight that prevented her from doing so. An eye opened and she immediately saw that someone was on top of her. She closed her eyelid and just let her arms encircle around Ace's shoulders.

Her right hand went up to run her fingers along his soft raven locks and massage his scalp. Not anymore able to sleep, but just daydream as she held Ace close to her.

After an hour, Ace woke up with a pleasant feeling on his scalp. He lifted up his head just to tuck it back in to the other side of (Y/n)'s shoulder. He felt a rumble of a chuckle even from her chest as she let her hand rest upon the back of his head and nestled the side of her face against his.

"No fair!"

Ace groaned and tightened his embrace around (Y/n) and furthered to hide his face against her skin. "What are you doing here, Luffy?"

"I let him in." (Y/n) answered. "It was pouring outside this morning so I didn't let him leave. Apparently I fell asleep and he had his own siesta in the guest bedroom."

"Go home Luffy."

"But--"

"It's okay. Luffy, you can stay."

"Hey--"

"It's almost midnight. And I'm hungry.. you two should be hungry as well." At that comment, both the boys' stomachs growled to answer in agreement. "Luffy, could you please pass me my phone."

The younger boy grabbed the phone that was on top of the coffee table and handed it to the girl with a grin. "Here ya go."

"What are you going to do?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Summoning pizza."

After the call, Luffy just stared at the couple and pouted. But he simply smiled and literally dove for the couch, knocking the wind out of the two.

"What the hell, Luffy!?"

"Shishishi. This couch is pretty big!"

"Get off, Luffy!"

"Boys..."

"But I wanna cuddle with (Y/n) too!"

"No! She's mine!"

"Boys..."

"I don't care."

"Luffy!"

A second later, the two ravennets were silent as they now had their faces pressed against (Y/n)'s shoulders. The back of their heads were gently massaged and caressed as they were hit in that certain area. "Ace, I am yours... But give Luffy his privileges of my affection."

"..."

~~~

"Get off you two."

"No."

"Okay then..."

...

*ding dong*

"Get off."

"No."

"Who will get our food?"

"..."

"..."

"Get off!"


End file.
